


1. Vignette: Ryan: spiderwebs

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	1. Vignette: Ryan: spiderwebs

_**Vignette: Spiderwebs** _  
[current]  
[warning:  blood]  
  


  
The scabs come off easily. Ryan rubs his fingers against them, the spiderweb of red on his chest. He watches himself in the mirror, his other hand slowly fisting his cock. Gradually he reopens the pattern until it once more stands bright scarlet against his skin. He works his prick faster and the blood starts to well up, then smear. He knows he risks scarring this way, more permanent marks to join the ones he already has. Someday, when he’s older, it might bother him. Right now, he couldn’t care less. Right now, his breath is hitching, his heart pumping faster in time with his fist.   
  
He lifts his fingers to his lips, licking out at a bright smear of blood, warm and coppery. It’s automatic, but there’s barely any fascination in it; not like someone else’s. Not the same at all. But he sucks anyway, moaning softly at the feeling. A swift flick of his wrist, a fingernail pressed into the head of his cock, and his entire body jerks like a live wire. He presses his palm to the cuts, thundering heart beneath, and spills over his fingers.   
  
It’s not the same.   
  



End file.
